Making Changes
by RavenGriffinSlitherPuff
Summary: When Hermione and Draco have to share a common room they discover an undeniable attraction for each other.  Now, they must choose between giving up their stubborn ways, or giving up their chance at love.


Hermione Granger scanned the parchment one last time before jumping around her room, squealing with joy. She ran over to her rather confused friend, Harry, and thrust the letter into his hands.

_Dear Ms. Hermione Granger,_

_In this, your seventh year attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, you are hereby appointed as Head Girl. This decision has been made based on your outstanding academics and ability to set an example for younger students to the benefit of trying their best and exceed expectations. Congratulations, Ms. Granger, and please join me in the Head's compartment of the Hogwarts Express on your journey back to school so I may introduce you to the Head Boy._

_Sincerely,_

_Headmistress Mcgonagall_

Harry looked up at the still bouncing Hermione and smiled. "Mione! That's brilliant!" He exclaimed as he stood up to embrace his friend. "I knew you'd get it!"

Harry knew that Hermione had been waiting anxiously for weeks to receive this letter. In fact, ever time a letter arrived addressed for her; she insisted that Harry come over before she opened it. Harry told her on countless occasions to calm down, and that he had every confidence that she'd get put as Head Girl. Hermione, being the kind of girl she was, needed to see the words on parchment before believing it herself.

Hermione beamed, hugging him tightly. "Oh, thank you Harry! I'm just so happy!" She released him. "I have to go tell Mum and Dad!" She exclaimed before dashing out of the room and down the stairs. Harry smiled to himself and sat down at the end of Hermione's bed. Crookshanks stalked over to him and bumped against his side, purring.

Harry laughed. "I can see you're happy for her too!" He said, scratching Hermione's beloved cat behind the ears. "Or maybe you're just happy that you get that big common room all to yourself!" Crookshanks looked up at him and meowed.

Hermione reentered the room and flopped down on her bed and clutched the letter to her chest. "This is going to be the best year ever!" She sighed. She lifted her head and grinned at Harry. "And who knows? You might be getting a letter soon saying that you're Head Boy!" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Let's not get too carried away, for as many times as I've saved the world, I didn't exactly have time to be a model student." Harry joked. "But lucky me! I'll be able to get away with things now that I have connections." He winked. Hermione laughed.

"Don't do anything stupid." Hermione warned. "Just because I'm going to be Head Girl doesn't mean that I can get you out of everything!"

"Unless Ron is Head Boy too." Harry pointed out, trying his very best to look serious.

Hermione burst out laughing. "Yep, that will happen as soon as I stop reading books!"

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, that'll be the day." He said and laid back against Hermione's headboard.

Hermione shrugged. "What can I say? Books are like a portal…"

"To another world." Harry interrupted, rolling his eyes in mock annoyance. That was always her response when they questioned her borderline obsession with books. "Anyway, let's go celebrate!" He got up and pulled out his muggle phone. "Let me just call Ron…" Hermione shot him a warning look, stopping him dead in his tracks. "…or not."

It had been two months since Ron had broken up with Hermione for Lavender Brown. They had been sitting in the Gryffindor common room studying for a Potions test when he had slammed down the textbook and glared at Hermione. He started complaining on how they never did anything fun, and how he was getting sick of Hermione's constant studying. And when he had brought up how he was getting tired of Hermione pushing away all his advances to go farther than kissing, he slipped up and mentioned how Lavender let him go all the way to second base. Hermione, completely horrified and furious had hexed him with every spell she could think of in a split second, and finished it off with a slap before marching off to her dormitory. They hadn't spoken since. Harry, while disappointed in Ron's cheating and words towards his other best mate, they were still on good terms, but Harry respected Hermione's need for space, for the most part.

"So…" Harry said, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Want to head over to the Leaky Cauldron?"

Hermione smiled, happy that he wasn't going to push the "Ron" matter. "Sure, first round of butterbeer is on me!"

Hermione secured Crookshanks' cage on the cart and hugged her parents goodbye before sprinting forward and into the brick wall. When she arrived in platform 9 and ¾ she ducked through the sea of students, trying to spot any of her friends. After about five minutes of and no luck, she sighed and headed towards the train. She boarded on the section where she remembered the Head's compartment being located and boarded. Sure enough, the first compartment was labeled "Prefects", and right after that was the one labeled "Heads". Taking a deep breath, Hermione peeked around the corner to see if anyone was there. Letting out a sigh of relief, Hermione slipped into the empty compartment and tossed her bags up in the overhead.

"Ah! There you are, Ms. Granger!" Hermione spun around.

"Oh! Hello Professor… I mean Headmistress." She blushed. Mcgonagall raised an eyebrow at Hermione, amused at how many people had made that mistake in the past twenty minutes.

"I just came to tell you that the Head Boy should be arriving any minute." The older woman smiled warmly. "And that I will need to meet with you both after dinner and the sorting."

"Yes, of course!" Hermione grinned. After a quick briefing on escorting first years to the castle, Mcgonagall headed to her own compartment in the front of the train, conveniently located next to the first year cars. Hermione reached into one of her bags and pulled out her favorite book, _Pride and Prejudice_. She groaned inwardly when it tumbled from the overhead and under the seat, and bent down to pick it up.

"Well well, that's a nice way to be greeted." A boy's came voice from the door. Hermione snapped up and pulled her short skirt down as far as she could get it, before peeking up at the boy from under her lashes. As soon as she caught sight of the white-blond hair her brown eyes widened in disbelief. His ice blue irises mimicked her expression as they stared at each other.

"Oh, fuck no." Hermione whispered. The boy raised an eyebrow and smirked.

Draco Malfoy was Head Boy.

**What did you think? REVIEW!**


End file.
